


Komugi and Alluka Take the Hunter Exam

by booboolius



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Gen, Mario Kart, Muscles, Sprinting, flexing kinda, head injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 03:44:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6499501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booboolius/pseuds/booboolius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>komugi and alluka take the hunter exam and discover their nen</p>
            </blockquote>





	Komugi and Alluka Take the Hunter Exam

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Syn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syn/gifts).



> don't take this seriously

Alluka was chillin in the basement place of that lil restaurant place under which the hunters about to take the hunter exam gathered. One may be wondering ‘why is Alluka trying to get a hunter license?’ or ‘how did she manage to escape from that room with the steel doors?’ or something along those lines. Well to answer the first question, Alluka was here to prove to her Zoldyck relatives that she was capable of controlling her nen powers long enough to get a hunter license. Though technically she wasn’t really proving anything to them since they didn’t know she snuck out, so I guess you could say she was proving this to herself.

Anyway, Alluka was at the hunter exam starting line place by herself. She would’ve gone with Killua but he was off somewhere, no one knew where he was. All the other super big burly tough buff swole participants gave her dirty looks as they passed her but she only ignored them and continued playing Mario Kart 7 on her white Nintendo 3DS. She was currently racing the star cup Grand Prix on 300cc, this was very intense.

It was the final race. Rainbow Road. Her Bowser was in second place, about to pass Daisy, ooh she was boutta get it!

Then suddenly a white streak passed Alluka at an incredible speed, and the dust that rose from behind said streak got into Alluka’s eyes. “Aaaahhh!” shrieked Alluka as she blinked quickly to get the dust out of her eyes. There was so much dust. Where did all this dust come from?

As Alluka coughed to get the dust out of her lungs, she heard someone shuffle over to her and crouch down to her level. “Oh! I’m so sorry! I didn’t see you sitting here when I ran past,” said the someone. They sounded sincerely sorry.

“It’s...it’s okay!…” replied Alluka as she looked up at the person. She was wearing a long white robe thing and her hair was tied back in a pair of cylinder-lookin pigtails. Her eyes were closed, she was blind, she could not see. She also had a cane.

“Anywho, my name is Komugi and I’m taking the Hunter Exam to prove to my family that I can do more than play Gungi,” explained Komugi even though nobody asked.

Alluka nodded, “My name’s Alluka and I’m here to do the same thing kinda!” ‘Kinda’ was right since she 1) didn’t play Gungi and 2) didn’t have anything to prove to her family. She was really just here because she was tired of being locked up in that little room behind like eight sets of steel doors. She just wanted to get out, to be free!

Komugi raised her eyebrows in excitement as she sniffled, her nose was heavily congested. “Really? Let’s work together to become hunters and prove our families wrong!”

Alluka’s eyes sparkled as she fisted the air in excitement. “Yes! Yes!!! Let’s do it.”

It was then that the one and only Satotz Johnson materialized before all 420 Hunter Exam participants. “Hello my name is Satotz, I work for the Hunter Association, there are three stages to this exam, follow me.” And with that he sprinted down the long hall. He was so fast!

By the time everybody realized that they needed to run to catch up to him, it was too late; he was practically gone.

“Oh no!” exclaimed Alluka. She couldn’t run that fast if she wanted to!

Komugi stood up and did a double take. “What’s wrong, did he run away?” All the other 418 participants had already taken off, they were running after Satotz, they thought they still had a chance. Alluka and Komugi were the only ones left behind.

Alluka nodded, then replied, “They all ran after that Satotz guy! What are we supposed to do now?! There’s no way we can catch up with them when we’re this far behind.”

Right as Alluka was about to turn around and leave, Komugi shoved her cane toward Alluka and turned so that her back was facing her. “Climb on, I’ll get us there fast.” It’s not like Alluka had any other option--besides going home but she didn’t want to do that--so she hopped on Komugi’s back and Komugi took off boy, and I mean she took o f f.

While Komugi was running at 90 miles per hour, Alluka used her cane to hit the nearby runners who blocked their path. This was just like Mario Kart. “This is just like Mario Kart!” said Alluka.

“Mario What--”

Alluka gasped and cut her off, “There he is! The Satotz guy! Just a little bit further and we’ll be right next to him!” It was then that Komugi’s nen activated and her legs bulked up like those of a pro runner, they were so swole, and she started running even faster.

The two caught up to Satotz within seconds. As Alluka prepared to hit Satotz with the cane, her nen activated too and her arms bulked up like those of a WWE Champion, she was so swole. “Give us our hunter licenses!” Alluka yodeled as she brought the cane down upon Satotz’s triangular prism-lookin head.

Satotz died upon impact and Komugi and Alluka weren’t allowed to take the exam for another year.


End file.
